Take It or Leave It
by kiba12
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru have never exactly gotten along. Now 17 years old and sent out on a dangerous mission together, they need to find a way to deal with each other or face Tsunade's wrath...


Chapter 1: The Mission

Ino let out a long sigh. "I'm bored." She whined.

Shikamaru didn't even open his eyes as he replied. "So?" He was lying in the grass with his arms crossed behind his head. It was their first day off from training in weeks. _There goes my peaceful afternoon… _He thought.

"So make me not bored Shikamaru." He could tell she was standing over him now. She was most likely glaring down at him as usual. Slowly he opened his eyes to meet hers. _Yep, definitely glaring down at him. _

"And why would I want to do that?" He narrowed his eyes.

Ino placed both hands firmly on her hips and frowned at him. "Who asked what you wanted to do?" They were both seventeen years old now and yet Ino still acted like the whiny little girl he remembered from when they were twelve. He scowled at her. "Go away Ino." He then turned on his side and closed his eyes, only to have her shadow hanging over him once again. He matched her glare with his own.

"Go find Sakura if you're so bored." Shikamaru lazily pushed himself off the ground and got to his feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk back towards the village.

Ino gaped at him before coming to her senses. "Hey don't walk away from me! Get back here Shikamaru!" Shikamaru ignored her shouts and continued to walk away. Ino ran up to him and matched his pace as she walked beside him. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked him angrily.

"How troublesome…" He mumbled.

"What'd you say?! Are you even listening to me?" Ino swerved in front of him causing Shikamaru to stumble backwards in order to avoid crashing into her. He let out an irritated sigh before stepping to the side and casually making his way around her. Ino had barely even turned around as Shikamaru spoke. "Stop following me Ino."

"I was not following you." She crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He turned around to face her. "You know, you're really getting on my nerves." He spoke in a low serious tone.

Ino looked startled at first before straightening up and giving him a defiant glare. "Don't try and intimidate me Nara." She said fiercely. They stood there and glared at each other, silently daring the other to be the one to give in.

"Ah whatever. I don't need this." Hands still in his pockets he stalked off. This time Ino just let him go. She stormed off in the opposite direction grumbling insults at Shikamaru as she went. She walked straight to her family's flower shop, Yamanaka Flowers. She angrily swung the door open and stomped over to the counter. Inoichi glanced up from the book he had been reading. He watched her as she angrily kicked over a flower pot. It shattered from the impact, scattering potting soil all over the floor. "I hope you're not planning on taking out the entire store."

Ino looked up at her father as he spoke from where he was standing behind the counter. She sighed wearily. "I'll clean this up." She crouched down and began to pick up the broken pieces from the flower pot.

Inoichi laid his book on the counter and went beside his daughter. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'll get it later. Now tell me what's got you so upset."

Ino shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Nothing, my foot slipped that's all." She took his place behind the counter. "Business sure is slow today." She said, trying to change the conversation.

Inoichi chuckled. "Is it boy trouble?"

"Dad!" Ino's cheeks flushed. "Of course not!"

Inoichi burst out laughing at her outburst. "Is it someone I would know?"

"I'm leaving." Ino stomped towards the door with Inoichi still laughing behind her. Ino reached for the door but before she had even grasped the handle the door swung open revealing a tall figure blocking her path. She blinked up at the man standing in front of her in confusion. "Kotetsu? What are you doing here?"

"Oh good, you're here. Tsunade wants to see you." He stated.

"Tsunade?" She looked at him surprised. "Does she have a mission for me?" Her eyes lit up in excitement. It had been a few months since her last mission and she was itching for some action. This was also a great opportunity to get rid of her pent up anger at Shikamaru. "Spit it out Kotetsu! Give me the details!" She grinned up at him and poked his arm repeatedly.

"Slow down Ino." He put his hands up. "I'm just relaying the message. You're going to have to ask Tsunade."

With that Ino brushed past Kotetsu and took off running towards the Hokage's office. "H-hey wait! I wasn't done- ah forget it." Kotetsu sighed as Ino didn't even glance his way. He walked away from the flower shop dejectedly with Inoichi laughing in the background.

…..

Shikamaru plopped face down on his bed. He had finally gotten back home. After his encounter with Ino he had run into Choji and Naruto by Ramen Ichiraku. Unable to escape them he had been conned into buying them both ramen and forced to stay until they finished. Then they conned him into buying seconds…

A soft knock sounded from his bedroom door. "Go away." Shikamaru groaned.

His father Shikaku entered the room. Shikaku prodded Shikamaru on the back with his foot. "Wake up son, Tsunade wants to see you."

Shikamaru rolled onto his back and sat up. "Tsunade huh?" He reluctantly stood up and headed for the door.

"Rough day?" Shikaku asked him.

"You have no idea…" Shikamaru grumbled.

Shikaku smiled as he watched Shikamaru saunter out of the room.

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
